Super 8:with a Spark!
by GurenXMarkX2XRider
Summary: CaryxOC,JoexAlice,PrestonxOC- "I'm so flattered to be one of the guys!", I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.- Super 8 with some new characters! M for language...blame Cary and Charles!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This is my first story please be kind! This first chapter/scene of Joe's mom's funeral was written by and belongs to ****BrokenAngel16KL ****with some of my own alterations! Please check out her story for Super 8 called ****Picking Up the Pieces ! ****I don't own Super 8 but I own my OCs Jean Victoria Mayer and Gemma Eve Hughes!**

The house was crowded with friends and neighbors trying to comfort them, console them.

Deputy Lamb looked grateful for the support but his eyes were empty. He seemed lost without his wife. Joe distanced himself from the gathering, grieving alone. It was obvious that Joe and his dad weren't very close. I could tell it was hard for Joe, with his dad keeping him at arms length, having nobody to let him know they were there for him.

I looked out the window and over to the swing set where Joe sat holding his mother's locket, lost in memories.

Obnoxious chatter from my friends next to me brought me out of my observations. Will they ever learn to shut up? I turned and gave a chilling glare.

Charles seemed unaffected by the solemn event, eating up a storm, as if the death of his best friend's mother didn't bother him at all. Then again, that might just be his way of dealing with it.

Martin looked sick at the idea of eating right now, while Preston munched on macaroni salad. And Cary... well he was being his usual self, messing with Charles and surprisingly not talking about blowing something up. I sighed. They'll never change.

"So what was in the coffin?", Cary asked, I gave him a hard look, "What? You guys weren't wondering that?"

Preston took a bite and commented between chewing," No, I'm eating macaroni salad."

"I bet Joe's not gonna want to do my movie now," Charles said in a disappointed tone.

"Why not?", asked Preston.

"Shithead, my movie's about the living dead.", answered Charles, exasperated.

"His mom's not a zombie.…", Preston mused.

Martin turned a shade green and groaned," I don't know how you guys are eating…"

"Try a turkey roll and you'll discover how..." Charles defended himself.

Funerals bring back bad memories. My gaze drifted toward the window again. Just as I was about to drift off into my thoughts, I noticed they were all looking at me with expectant faces.

"What?" I said, oblivious to what they wanted.

"Do you wanna help?" asked Charles with a hopeful expression.

"With what?" I questioned, still clueless.

"With the movie I'm gonna make," he said annoyed.

"Depends, what am I gonna have to do?" I replied.

"Well, I'm still brainstorming on what the movie is gonna be about-" He was interrupted by a commotion in the living room. We all moved to the door way of the kitchen to get a better look at was going on.

Mr. Dainard was being cuffed and pulled out of the house by a furious Deputy Lamb. I pushed my way through the confused crowd and followed the pair out the front door, not bothering to see if anyone else followed.

Standing in the on the front porch, I could hear Mr. Dainard trying to explain to the Deputy that he had pure intentions and had only come to pay his respects... his explanations were ignored as the Deputy shoved him into the backseat of his cruiser and slammed the door.

I knew why Mr. Dainard presence upset Mr. Lamb so much. Subconsciously, he still blamed Mr. Dainard for the death of his wife. I didn't understand why wasted his time hating Mr. Dainard when he should be comforting his grieving son.

The Deputy looked over at Joe and told him he would be back soon, before turning to me and giving me a nod. I took that as a " Please-do-what-I-am-unable-to"

I hopped down from the front steps and over to the swing set where Joe sat watching the ordeal in similar confusion. He turned his gaze from his father's cruiser that was backing out of the driveway to me. After noticing what I was wearing, a ghost of a grin was placed on his lips.

"Nice," he said with a small chuckle.

"Shut it," I replied irritably tugging at the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing. I didn't have a bunch of money so I was stuck wearing the nicest-meaning cleanest-clothes I had. Which happened to be gray jeans, a white t-shirt and a boyish sort of jacket. I was too busy being worried about Joe to bother with what people would think about me.

"Really though, you should _dress up _more often. It'll remind everyone that you're actually a girl," he said with a smile.

"But I'm already such a _girly-girl_." I said sarcastically while plopping down onto the swing next to him and stared at the gray sky. The color seemed fitting for such a sad day.

After a few minutes of silence, I glanced over at Joe, who was once again turning the locket around in his hand. I got up off the swing and stood in front of him. Joe looked up at me with a questioning gaze.

I then leaned down and pulled him into a small hug.

He seemed shocked at first but after a moment, he overcame it and hugged me back.

"Just so you know, I'm here, I got your back so don't keep all this pain to yourself." I said quietly.

He took a deep breath and replied, "Thanks Jean."

After a while, we then released each other and I returned back to my spot on the swing beside him. I had been in his spot, but the difference was that he wasn't going to be alone.

Meanwhile inside, Cary took a bite, "Your right, the turkey rolls are good."

"Told ya."

~4 Months Later~ [Last day of school]

JEAN'S POV

"FREEDOM!", Cary yelled, throwing his ripped up report card into the trash. Preston clutched his report card closer to him, probably afraid Cary would go for it next.

I teased," That bad Cary? Told you being a nerd pays off! Did you see Preston and Gemma's report cards?"

Cary pouted," At least it's not as bad as Smartin's here" He jerked a finger in Martin's direction. Martin was clearly in distress as he read over his grades.

"Oh ya Martin puked all over his locker! It was the grossest one yet!"

I gave him a look of disgust, "God Cary, shut up! I don't need to know that!"

Joe and Charles walk ahead of us in deep conversation about the main character of Charles's movie, Detective Hathaway. Just then Gemma jogged up beside me, a huge grin of satisfaction plastered on her face.

Gemma Eve Hughes was my best friend besides the guys, I guess that probably because she was my only friend who was a girl. Girls in school didn't like me, most likely because I hung around a bunch of guys and got along better with most of the guy's in our class than with them.

It was the same story with Gemma, but for a different reason. Gemma was gorgeous. I'm talking so-frickin'-pretty-top-models-would-go-green-with-jealousy. So obviously boys liked her and girls hated her, because of that she made sure to flaunt herself. Just to piss the rest of the girls off.

That was also a difference between us, she was seen as a girl and I was one of the guys.

"All A+s! HA!", She exclaimed. I shot her a non-believing look and she admitted grudgingly," Well except gym, but seriously does that even count? Gym isn't a _real _class."

"Yeah it is!, Cary objected, probably because that was the only class he excelled in.

"Shut up, Brace face!", she snapped testily, "As if I'm gonna run around with _these!_"

Did I mention she had..umm…"assets"…well ya…

Cary coughed uncomfortably and Preston went red. Preston had a huge crush on Gemma and it always embarrassed him when she talked freely about her "assets" or "showed them off" which was often….

"GUYS!", Charles yelled, " What are you messing around for? We NEED to get ready for the Super 8! Are you guys committed to this or not!"

In truth, Charles was the only one who was _really _committed, the rest of us just did it for fun.

" You said you needed someone to play the detectives wife right?, Gemma asked but didn't wait for an answer," Coz I found someone."

"Who?', asked Joe.

Gemma smirked subtly, "Alice Dainard."

Charles and Joe's eyes practically fell outta their sockets. "Alice Dainard?", Charles repeated.

Gemma and I shared a knowing look, we both knew Joe had a thing for Alice. However Preston ,Martin ,Cary and especially Charles were oblivious to this.

"Yup! I asked her while I was returning that art techniques book, she was in the silent reading section. And she said YES~!", Gemma practically sang," Now can we go through exactly what each of us are doing?"

"You're not supposed to talk at all in the silent reading section, it's for _silent reading._", Cary mocked seriousness.

I smirked," Really smartass, how would you know? Have you ever even _been_ in the library?"

"Shut up, Jean."

"Martin's the detective, Cary's a zombie and filming when he's not being the zombie, Preston is doing sound and playing the extras, Joe's doing makeup and costume, and apparently Alice is being the wife." Charles explained," And I'm directing"

Gemma threw him a you-are-a-retard-look and turned to ask me," So what are _WE _doing?"

"Well I'm doing background music and I'm playing the evil doctor lady-"

"-HER NAME IS MADAM GROSKI! AND SHE THE LEAD BAD GUY!", Charles protested loudly.

"So she's a dude?", I asked jokingly. Everyone snickered as Charles ears went red with frustration.

"Anyway", Joe distracted, " You think you can help me with costumes? And we might need you to paint backgrounds."

"Sure.", Gemma agreed, then looked at her watch "Shit! It's already 3:20! My Dad's gonna freak out! I gotta go, see ya Wednesday at 10:00p.m. in front of the water tower! Alice is gonna use her dad's car to pick us up!"

With that she raced down the crowed hall and out of sight. I noticed Preston watch her until she was gone.

"What you looking at?", I teased and elbowed him slightly. He turned redder.

" God enough of this!, Cary complained," I'm frickin' hungry!"

My stomach growled loudly," Me too! Let's go!"

With that we all ran down the halls of Lillian Middle School to the door, ignoring the shouts from the remaining teachers. Cary was right " FREEDOM!" In some aspects of life.

**[Restaurant]- Cathy's Pies&Sandwiches**

We all sat in a booth and listened to Charles rant about the "competition" of the Super 8 film contest. Nobody but Joe was really listening. I was busy riffling through my wallet trying to see if I could pay for my order of fries and my ice cream sundae. Preston was explaining the GPA system to Martin and Cary was flicking his lighter boredly.

"Why does the "zombie" in the movie have braces?", I asked out of the blue. Charles and Joe didn't seem to hear.

"I was wondering that too." answered Martin.

Cary said shortly, "Shut up, I still have a year and a half before they come off!"

Preston pondered," If you think about it doesn't really make sense."

"Told ya , Cary"

"What do ya mean "told ya?", Cary mocked high-pitched voice when he said "told ya".

I smacked him on the head with my spoon and snapped," I do _not _sound like that! Dumbass!"

He rubbed his head," You're right. You're not that much of a girl."

"Geeze thanks…I'm _sooo_ flattered to be one of the guys." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Someone's sensitive..", commented Martin offhandedly.

"Really, about what exactly?", I eyed him coldly.

"Their _shortness!", _Charles butte in.

"_**SHUT UP!**_", Cary and I shouted, Cary was the shortest guy I knew, however I was _even shorter _than him so that made all the short comments worse for me.

I slapped my money on the table.

"I'm going home, see ya tomorrow."

Cary stood up, "I'm going too. Bye guys."

Preston, Joe, Martin, and Charles waved as Cary and I exited the restaurant.

"You need a ride?," asked Cary, adjusting his book bag and pulling his bike up from where it leaned against the building.

I looked at the clock on the outside of Cathy's, glowing neon, 6:30.

"Sure", I stood myself on the pegs on his bike. He kicked off and began peddling in the direction of Keyward Avenue.

"I can't believe how boring the guys are being!", Cary complained loudly," It's summer! Do they really want to sit around and just _talk _about the movie! Charles doesn't have to add all this crap with a wife and an evil doctor lady! This movie is turning into work and all Charles does is sit on his fat ass!"

My grip on his shoulders tightened as he made a sharp turn.

"He really just wants a shot at this. So even though he bitches all the time about this and that, don't you still want to try? I mean you could be famous someday!" I pinched his cheek and laughed.

"Cut it out!", He protested," Yeah, I guess." He braked at the start to Keyward avenue, I hopped off the pegs and readjusted my school bag.

"Well see ya tomorrow, you wanna meet me here at 9:00a.m.?'

"That early?", Cary whined.

I laughed," Charles is gonna want to film as much of the movie parts without Alice before Wednesday. And you know how Cathy's got those super-good sugar doughnuts in the morning!"

He perked up, "Ok! See ya!" He started to peddle off.

"Don't set anything on fire!", I yelled after him.

"No promises!"

Cary was such a pyromaniac. I sighed and started to walk down Keyward, I wasn't eager to get home. Work started at 7:00 anyway…it was 6:45 now. What was there to go home to anyway? A hot meal? Clean bedding? A family? None of that.

I broke into a run and arrived shortly in front of PoleCats. Yup this was where I worked. PoleCats was strip club, with dancers, fighters, gambling, drinks, and trashy music. I absolutely hated it there.

I worked odd jobs there, cooking, serving, running errands for the strippers and fighters. But mostly I was a bar tender.

I entered the back door and the stench of cigarettes and alcohol overcame me. I walked down the narrow hall into a small room with old rusting racks with clothes. I shut the door and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. I wanted to look as unattractive as possible which as the guys told me, was easy. Tch…jerks.

I threw my dark hair into a ponytail and walked to the bar where two other girls working threw me disdainful glares. I rolled my eyes at them. Bitches, just because _I _didn't whore around to try and make money.

I spent the first hour doing the usual, smile, make drink, avoid suggestive comments, get paid. Then the other girls hissed at me to take orders at the tables and kicked me outta the bar.

I know I'm only fourteen and I'm not even old enough to drink but when you have to pay rent, pay for school, pay for food and clothes, and pay for utilities you'll do what you gotta do.

While serving the last table I immediately noticed the bulging wallet in his pocket, I set down my folding stand and swiped the wallet. I served the drinks from off the tray, while underneath the edge of the stand I pulled a few bills out. Then I pulled up the stand and slipped the wallet swiftly back into his pocket.

They were so drunk they wouldn't have noticed if I had just reached into his pocket openly. I carefully tucked the bills into my shoe while I pretended to tie it.

I left though the back door, it was 4:00a.m., I was exhausted and trudged to my apartment building at the very end of Keyward Avenue, far past the nice houses. I climbed the three flights of stairs and fumbled to unlock the door and harshly used my hip to force it open.

I entered my tiny apartment: kitchen with a single burner stove, a cot for a bed and few shelves and hooks, a bathroom with a sink that had one temperature-cold. There was a public shower on my floor which had the as many choices for temperature as my bathroom.

I threw my school bag on the cot and grabbed a towel, soap and shampoo, then made my way to the shower room. I washed off, hid my newly made money in my shoe which I hid underneath my bed. I fell asleep the minute my head his the cot.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like or If you have ideas for the story! Hope my Ocs are somewhat lovable! **

**-Rukia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! Hope you liked Chapter 1, special thanks to ****Jay ****my first and ONLY reviewer….T_T…anyway thanks! Hopefully more people will start reading this, if not at least I'll update for Jay.**

**[8:00a.m.-Next Day]**

The sun's rays shone through the small window, I blindly attempted to pull down the blinds. I sat up, unsuccessful in pulling it down. I shielded my eyes and turned to look at the old clock on the wall ….ugh..8:00a.m. already?

I got out of bed and went to wash my face and brush my teeth. I put on a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt, then pulled on some knee-high socks and my shoes. Then grabbed my schoolbag and threw in my wallet, my mic and recorder, and a few odd pieces of clothing that could be used for costumes. I put my hair in two braids and left to meet Cary. When I reached the end of the street I saw Cary sitting beside his bike on the curb, rolling something. Great…..flammable material and a pyro this early in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing?", I called out to him. He jumped slightly, he hadn't seen me." It's only 8:50 and your already making explosive shit?"

He held the homemade firework up proudly," This took me forever to learn to do and it's _never _to early."

I smirked," Whatever, let's just go, my stomach is eating itself."

"You're just jealous coz you can't make them." He shoved the explosive in his book bag and seated himself on the bike.

I lifted myself onto the bike pegs and we rode off. We were the first ones there so we each got a doughnut and sat on the twirly seats at the counter while we waited.

"You got sugar of your face.", I informed Cary pointing to the place on my face to show him. He wiped his face with the back of his hand completely missing it. I sighed and wiped his face with my thumb.

He turned away, hmmped and continued to eat.

"I don't know Charles isn't that dangerous? She might not be able to.", Preston was saying to Charles as they entered the diner.

Joe commented, "Yeah, and we'll need to change her hair color. How is that gonna work?"

"Wait what are we talking about?, Questioned Martin. His usual confused look on his face.

Charles completely ignored them and made his way over to where Cary and I sat.

"Jean, I need you to do stunts! I'm gonna have Gemma play Madam Groski and then you can do stunts and fight scenes!"

I raised an eyebrow and swallowed the last of my breakfast," Are there even any fight scenes in your movie Charles?"

"No", Charles continued," But I want to add some and some more mint zombie killing scenes!"

"I still think it's kinda dangerous.", Preston objected.

"Don't be such a sissy boy!", Cary commented," You're not the one doing it."

"But we still need a way to change her hair color if she's doing stunts for Alice or Gemma.", added Joe. "Gemma has red hair and Alice has blond."

"Shit! Joe work on a way to do that!", Charles commanded," Because we _need_ stunts in this movie!" Gemma walked into the Cathy's and outta the corner of my eye I saw Preston blush.

"Hi guys, am I late?", She asked.

"No" "Yes" Preston and Charles said in unison. Charles glared at Preston.

"Good", Gemma started to pull various containers of makeup and items of clothing out of her bag," My mom contributed a lot."

After that Charles seemed to forget Gemma's late arrival.

"So as I was saying", Charles announced," Gemma's gonna play Madam Groski and Jean is gonna be doing stunts and music still, 'kay?"

"Sounds fine to me.", I didn't care either way."Gemma?"

She agreed," Ok, I don't mind. Also I got a costume for her!" Gemma pulled out a sleek black dress and a pair of black heels.

She held it up to her, smirked in Preston's direction," You like?" He nodded somewhat numbly. I'm sure even the guys knew Preston liked Gemma but none of them had a clue that she liked him too. To bad neither knew about the other's feelings..… my friends were such idiots…but that's why I like them so much.

Martin was reading over his lines and asked," So we have to film four scenes in one day?"

"Yeah so?", Charles snapped," Is that too much for you to memorize Smartin?"

"Let's quit talking about it and go!", Cary grumbled as he jumped off his stool. We all agreed and rode off to location No. 1, where we'd be filming Detective Hathaway meeting Madam Groski.

Location No.1 was actually Charles's code name for his dad's office. Charles's house was always….interesting. Charles had and two middle sisters, twin brothers, a baby sister and an sophomore sister, Jen. When we came in Jen was arguing with her mom about some party, the twins were throwing toys at each other and his littlest sister that eat a box of crackers on the floor and his middle sisters were arguing about god knows what.

"Hello boys! And Gemma…er..and Jean.", greeted us around her daughter. "How's your father Joseph?"

"He's…", Joe hesitated," …he's doing fine." She gave a sympathetic glance in Joe's direction. I made a mental note to ask him about how his dad _really _was.

"C'mon guys!", Charles ushered us down into his dad's office.

"Why can't Charles watch them! People are expecting me to show up!" I heard Jen protest upstairs.

"Cary set up the camera here.", Charles said while checking the angle." And Preston set up the sound there..NO…_there_…Joe help Gemma get ready and Jean set up your recorder here and warm up! And JESUS MARTIN,GET IN COSTUME ALREADY!"

We all scrambled to fulfill his orders as quickly as possible. When we were ready to go Martin sat at Mr. Kazynk's desk while Gemma was adjusting her costume of red lipstick, an updo hairstyle and her mom's black heels. I could tell Preston was trying his best to concentrate despite Gemma.

"Alright Jean, when I give the signal you start, have you done this before?", Charles was talking fast and hectically flipping through his copy of the scrip.

"Umm no…this is my first time.", I admitted.

"WHAT?", Charles yelled at me," So you have no idea about what the hell your doing?"

I glared at him," Shut up! I'm not stupid, I'm not gonna jack this up!" I moodily put on the pair of headphones and positioned myself over the mic.

"Whatever, just sing _quietly _so we can still hear them!", Charles commanded," Alright ready? And we're rolling."

Martin pretended to be reading over something, there was a knock at the door, he looked up

"Come in." Martin sounded like he was reading from a script….which he was.

Gemma slandered in, heels clicking on the floor, she spoke in a Russian accent," 'xcuse meh Detective Hath-way, my name es Madam Groski, I 'ave some informvation dat may be of use to you."

Charles gave me the go to start the music. I sang quietly into the recorder as they did the scene.

_I was a heavy heart to carry My beloved was weighed downMy arms around his neckMy fingers laced a crownI was a heavy heart to carryMy feet dragged across the groundAnd he took me to the riverWhere he slowly let me drownMy love has concrete feet, my love's an iron ballWrapped around your ankles, over the waterfallI'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your armsI'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms__And is it worth the wait,All this killing time?Are you strong enough to stand, Protecting both your heart and mine?Who is the betrayer?Who's the killer in the crowd?The one who creeps in corridors And doesn't make a soundMy love has concrete feet, my love is an iron ballWrapped around your ankles, over the waterfallMy love has concrete feet, my love is an iron ballWrapped around your ankles, over the waterfallI'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your armsI'm so heavy. Heavy. So heavy in your armsThis will be my last confession"I love you" never felt like any blessingWhisper it like it's a secretUttered to condemn the one who hears itWith a heavy heartHeavy. Heavy. Heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms (I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your armsI was a heavy heart to carryMy beloved was weighed downMy arms around his neckMy fingers laced a crownI was a heavy heart to carryBut he never let me downWhen he held me in his armsMy feet never touched the groundI'm so heavyHeavy in your armsHeavy. I'm so heavy in your arms…_

"Wow…that's _really _good.", complimented Joe when I finished. Martin and Preston nodded vigorously in agreement. And Charles and Cary just looked at me with their mouths hanging open in shock. Jeeze the way these guys act, it's like they think I have zero talent at everything.

"Don't look so surprised!", Gemma laughed at their expressions.

I thanked Joe then busied myself with packing up my equipment, I wasn't used to being the center of attention.

We filmed the whole scene with only two screw ups, then packed up and moved to location No.2 AKA an alley behind Olson Camera Store where it looked "mint" as Charles said.

We stopped at the diner for lunch and were delayed outside. By none other the school asshole, captain of the wrestling team, Grady and his bitch of a girlfriend Sandra. Not to mention his toadies.

I knew Grady liked Gemma, well actually he just liked her boobs, and Sandra hated her for it. There was no way we were coming outta this clean.

"Hey Gemma, what're you doing hanging out with these losers?", He jeered.

She retorted. "The only loser I see around here is you!"

I saw the rest of the guys glaring at Grady, I thought it best to get outta there ASAP.

"Just bug off and leave us alone if you know what's good for you.", I warned.

He looked at me as if he just noticed me ,"Oh , well if it isn't little flat-chested." He bent down and pointed at my chest," Look at her little titties." Him and his goons made sucking noises and laughed.

I saw Cary tense and reach in his pocket for his lighter but Gemma and Joe stopped him.

"Ya know, last time you were in competition, you spent so much time facedown I thought the floor had titties." I smirked up at him as his face went red with rage.

Sandra spoke up to defend her boyfriend, "Well at least he's a _big-"_she glance at Cary-"_enough man _to get in the ring."

"Excuse _us,_ but we don't like to roll around on the floor with other _guys_!," Cary yelled. Martin ,Charles, Joe, Preston and Gemma snickered.

Grady sneered at us, "Let's go." He commanded his minions and walked off with his wounded pride.

I stared wide-eyed at Cary, while the guys high-fived him, " Where the hell did that come from!" I demanded.

"What'd you mean?" He gave me a questioning look,

I shook my head with a slight smile, "Never mind, let's go too. There's still filming to do."

**Yay! Chapter 2! The song Jean sings is "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence + the Machine, so ya she owns that. Those who review will get more fluffy moments with the various couples!**

**-Rukia **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi dear readers! **_**Welcome to my story where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right there like everything else when you own a Super 8 camera!**_**- Drew Cary, revised by me! How'd you all like my failed Russian accent? And please forgive my stupid computer for messing up the spacing of the lyrics…ya…also I've started highschool(NOOOOO!) and won't have as much time to work on this but I will try as hard as I can to post AT LEAST weekly…sorry**

**[A Few Hours Later]**

I took a sip outta Joe's water bottle and thanked him.

"Are we almost done?" ,I asked Charles fearing the answer.

Charles was rereading the script while the rest of us took five.

"Please can we be done, my arms are killing me from holding up the mic.", complained Preston.

Gemma spoke, " Yeah, not all of us have been sitting around giving orders." She frowned at Charles, whom didn't notice.

"Actually…",began Charles," I think we're done for today. That's a wrap."

"Remember 10:00p.m. in front of the water tower, _don't get caught!,_", Charles reminded firmly. We were just getting on our bikes in front of Charles's house when Mr. Lamb's squad car pulled up.

"Joe," , He asked," Why don't you get in?" I knew that wasn't really meant to be a question. "Jean could you get in too? See you boys later." Joe and I climbed into the car and a chorus of " Byes" resounded.

"Dad, is something wrong?", Joe asked, concern in his voice. Mr. Lamb shook his head," Er.. No I just wanted a chance to have dinner and to talk with you two."

Joe and I shared a knowing look, something was clearly bothering Mr. Lamb. He drove us to Carol's Diner, we found a booth and sat down as Mr. Lamb went to go get menus.

"Joe, has your dad been ok?", I asked in a hushed voice. He hesitated and responded slowly," He's been….upset, a few days ago I saw him crying in the bathroom."

If Mr. lamb wasn't feeling well, more than likely he was ignoring Joe. Mr. Lamb wasn't the comforting type. He came back with the menus and a beer, cutting Joe and mine's conversation short.

"Order what you like.", He told us and he took a sip of a beer.

"Sir, I'm really not hungry, I had a big lunch.", I assured him.

"Jean", He gestured slightly to the menu," Please…"

I quickly ordered small fries and soda, I could have eaten more but I didn't need Mr. Lamb to spend money on me.

We ate our meal with some small talk, then Mr. Lamb said," Joe, I invited Jean here because she's one of your oldest friends and she's been there for you during some tough times." Joe and I share a confused look.

Mr. Lamb continued as he pulled out a pamphlet for a summer baseball camp and handed it to Joe," It's a four week program with hands-on training with college coaches. You'd like it…I know I did."

Joe looked at it, he didn't seem excited, "I thought I was going to have the summer for myself-"

"-Things have obviously changed for us.", Mr. Lamb interrupted sharply.

Joe insisted," I have to help Charles finish his movie." I stared intently at Mr. Lamb and watched him take another sip of beer then carefully explain," I have nothing against your friends, I like your friends…except Cary who can't seem to stop lighting things on fire."

I mentally laughed, that's what most parents said about Cary. Mr. Lamb's next statement startled me outta my thoughts.

"But it'd be good for you to run around with kids who don't have cameras or monster makeup. It's what we both need. I'm sure Jean agrees with me, it's for the best."

What we both need. For the best. What lies. He just didn't want to deal with Joe, it was him who didn't know how to be a father. It made my blood boil.

"How can you even _pretend _this is for Joe.", I said, disgust lacing my tone.," I wouldn't believe a _father_ could be so selfish if I didn't know from experience."

Rage burned in Mr. Lamb's eyes," Don't you talk to me about selfish."

" How can you live like this?", I demanded, Joe looked between to two of us with a silent plea to stop. " How can you have dignity as a parent when you don't even take care of your son!"

He slammed he beer on the table," I don't need someone like _you _took lecture me on dignity! I've seen where you work! I should be arresting you but I guess you living the way you do is punishment enough!"

"Dad!", Joe look alarmingly at us. I got up from the table and left. As soon as I was outta the diner I ran.

Didn't he think I knew? I knew my life was pathetic, I just didn't want anyone else to know.

When I finally got home, I slammed my door open and climbed onto my cot. I didn't sleep at all, nightmares kept me up.

_She sat with her knees tucked to her chin outside her parents' room._

"_HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I LOVE YOU!", Her mom screamed. _

_The wind rattled the windows violently, a bolt of lightning sliced across the sky. She trembled as the thunder shook the house. _

_He yelled at her mom," GET THE FUCK OUT!" She heard something shatter and slamming against the wall._

"_WHY? WHY HER?AFTER WE'VE BEEN MARRIED ALL THESE YEARS!", Her mother shrieked, more shattering._

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_

_The door slammed open in time with another roll of thunder. She jolted, and looked up to see him staring down at her. _

"_Get out." _

_She sat still, too afraid to move._

_She barley whispered," Papa?" _

"_I SAID GET OUT!"_

_She ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. She mother's sobs echoed through the house._

"_I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! DON"T GO!"_

_She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away. Tears and rain ran across her cheeks. Her breath hitched each time the lighting flashed and thunder resounded though the sky. The wind whipped through her hair, stinging her cheeks. Rain soaked her clothes, chilling her insides. _

"_Run, keep running, don't look back." A voice whispered in her head. _

_She ran until the thunder and lighting stopped and then….she hid. She laid curled up under water tower, in the corner, back to the metal gate. And she cried._

"_Jean!" Her mother screamed." Jean come back! PLEASE!"_

"_Jean!"_

"Jean! Are you in there? Jean?" My eyes flew open, was that knocking on the door? Who the hell?

"Jean it's us!", I heard Joe through the door.

Charles pounded on the door," C'mon, open the damn door!" I heard a smack from the other side.

"You frickin' dumbass! Don't yell at her! What's wrong with you?", Gemma hissed.

"Jean….", Cary asked, surprisingly quietly, "Can you let us in? Or do I have to blow up the door?'

I sighed, I knew he would do it too. I dragged myself from my cot and walked slowly to the door. More pounding. I threw my door open.

" Stop all that goddamn knocking! You idiots!", I yelled moodily, it was too late already. They already knew where I was. There was a long silence as they all looked at my home.

It was sheer humiliation.

Cary was the first to talk," You have your own house? Whoa, how'd you get it?"

"Is that even legal?", Preston asked no one specific.

"I thought my room was boring.", Martin commented.

"Jesus, Smartin, you can't say shit like that!", Charles retorted.

"You don't have to.", I said, my voice barely keeping an even tone.

"Listen about what my dad said", Joe apologized," He didn't meant it he's just-"

"-Cut the shit Joe!", I lashed out at him," Who lives like this?" I gestured around the apartment. " WHO _FUCKING _LIVES LIKE THIS?"

More silence. They all stared at me, Gemma walked over to me and carefully placed a hand on my shoulder," Jean, we don't care how you live. We know you and this doesn't change you in our eyes."

"Yeah", Joe agreed," But if you ever need help just ask. We don't mind sharing our order of fries occasionally." He gave a tiny smile.

I let a grin peak through. "However.", Gemma continued her voice sharp," If I _ever _catch you working one of those poles I'm gonna kill you!"

"What?", I yelled shocked, " I am _not _a stripper!"

"You were a stripper? Who'd pay for that?", Cary laughed. I scowled at him, "I said I wasn't so shut up!"

Preston informed," You can't get into that kinda business unless your eighteen or older."

"Yeah, I know, my sister wanted to be one.", Charles retorted, " You wanna help with the movie still or not."

"Thanks….", I said, then beaming at them, " Sure let's go!"

At that time I remembered something, something I hadn't thought about for a long time.

_The sun rose and she slowly opened her eyes. The rain had stopped, she sat still as she heard voices. Her still damp hair in her eyes. _

"_This way guys!"_

"_Wait, where are we going?"_

"_We're racing from here, it's a hill so we'll go faster."_

" _A hill won't make you go faster, Charles."_

"_Shut up Preston!"_

"_You guys ready?"_

"_Joe, am I the only one who doesn't get this?"_

'_You guys ready? Cary you ready?"_

"_No kidding idiot, why do you think I'm in my fast position!"_

_She slowly moved to the open gate, losing her balance and making some rocks fall._

"_What the?"_

"_Cary what is it?"_

"_It's a girl!"_

"_What?"_

"_What's your name?"_

_She glared up at them from where she sat, the five boys crowed around her._

"_She's so small."_

"_C'mon guys are we racing or not."_

"_Hold on", said the boy, Joe, "You wanna race with us?"_

"_No!" The smallest boy complained._

_She nodded her head, "yes". _

"_OK! Guys on three." Joe ushered her in line next to the small, blond boy._

"_One"_

_He looked at her._

"_Two"_

"_You sure you wanna race me?" She answered," You sure you wanna lose?"_

"_Three!"_

Living the way I did wasn't so bad.

"Yeah, I'm gonna help."

**AWWW! They were childhood friends! Also please review and help me give out points! Put how many point whoever got in your reviews(ex. 100 points to Charles for thinking a hill will make him faster!) and I'll put the good one's in the author's note at the beginning of the next chap! **

**-Rukia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! And welcome to my story where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right they're like what shade of gray you use! Thanks to everyone who favorited this story and reviewed, honestly that makes my day! ^_^ I hope you are starting to feel attached to Jean and Gemma! I try to make then loveable, also thanks for the 8 super reviews! Hehe get it…ok it wasn't that funny…ok on with the story!**

I dressed in black jean shorts, a black and white striped t-shirt, my army green jacket and my chucks. We all headed out and went to work. After hours of preparing for the filming, messing around and sharing fries, we all went home to wait for 10:00.

Joe invited me come over while his dad worked so we went to hang out at his house.

Around 9:50, Joe was painting a model while I wrote the lyrics to the song I'd be singing in this new scene.

Joe's walkie-talkie crackled and Charles's voice spoke through the static

"In front of the water tower, don't get caught, over."

Joe and I answered," We won't, over." With that we packed up Joe's makeup kit and I got my mic and recorder and a pack of twizzlers. We met Charles in front of his house and the three of us walked to the water tower.

When we got there Cary, Martin, and Preston were sitting messing around.

"Hey, where's Gemma?", I asked they all shrugged." Idiots…anyway", I pulled the pack of twizzlers outta my jacket pocket," Look what I brought!"

"Gimme those!", Cary demanded, making a grab for them. I quickly pulled them outta reach. Then took out a few for me and threw the package at him.

"Jeeze, please do not feed the Cary.", I teased. Within a matter of minutes we were all laughing, munching on twizzlers and singing My Sharona. Preston was doing the air guitar while we all head banged.

"Wait," Martin pondered," People are turning into zombies because of the chemical plant right?' There was a mash up of "You idiot!" and "No kidding, Smartin."

"I don't see how the guy playing Detective Hathaway can ask where the zombies are coming from?", Charles said sighing exasperated. I threw a twizzler and it hit Martin in the face.

"What was that?", He asked," Was that a rock?" I laughed and Joe answered between snickers," It was a twizzler!Haha!"

Something must've caught Joe's eye, he stood up, "Hey guys look!" I turned to see Mr. Dainard's black and yellow car pulling up next to us.

Gemma sat in the passenger seat next to Alice, "Hey guys!"

Charles's leaned against the car," Hey ladies."

Tch…only a gentleman when there were girls round, otherwise ….asshole.

Alice look out her window at the boys

"Joe Lamb?", She questioned harshly, "What the hell's he doing here?"

Charles answered her dumbly, "Costume, makeup, special effects." It sounded more like a question to me. Joe stared at her looking slightly alarmed.

"He's the deputy's kid! Charles, I don't have my license!"

"You knew that?", Joe inquired, sounding amazed.

"You want Joe to stay behind?", questioned Charles slowly. She retorted," It doesn't matter! He's seeing me in the car right now!"

"Alice," Gemma said smiling serenely," Don't worry about it." Alice gave her a "What-do-you-mean-don't-worry-look".

"Joe won't tell.", I encouraged, then turned to gab the bag of twizzlers from Cary before he could throw another at Martin. "You're _wasting _them, Moron!"

Leaning into the car slightly, Joe reassured her," It's ok ,you can trust me. My dad'll never know." Alice pursed her lips and gave him a stern look, then faltered slightly.

"Get in."

Joe's face broke into a grin and she quickly looked away. Gemma raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked back. Looks like Joe has an admirer!

We all squished into the car, Alice, Gemma, Charles and Cary in the front and the rest of us cramped in the back.

Of course since I was smallest they made me sit on Martin's lap.

"Don't you _dare _puke.", I threatened, he gulped nervously.

Alice put the petal to the metal and started out to the train station.

"I wrote these lines for you", Charles rambled," You know what would be really great? If you could cry. Can you do that? Can you cry?"

"What?", asked Alice, only half-listening. Gemma had turned her head so she could talk to Preston about Driver's Ed. Her body twisted displaying a bit of her cleavage.

Cary looked up at Alice," You know the first place _I'm_ going when I get my license? New Castle, Pennsylvania, fireworks capitol of America."

"You have to _reach _the pedals, Shorty.", Gemma smirked. Preston condoned," There is actually a height requirement."

"Shut up, Preston and her face is up there by the way!", Cary accused. Preston suddenly found the window extremely interesting.

Cary's eye met mine and grinned at him, his gaze turned to glare at Martin then he turned to stubbornly stare outta the front window.

What's up with him?

While the rest of them chattered loudly, Joe offered Alice a twizzler and she grabbed it.

I watched as her eyes flickered to Joe through the mirror. Perhaps Joe and Alice could overcome their fathers' hatred.

"Wait Charles do I have new lines?', Martin was asking as we all exited the car. Charles ignored him and yelled at whoever was listening," There's an electrical outlet here!"

A strong gust blew Martin's scrip outta his hand and he ran after it yelling his head off. We unpacked our bags from the trunk.

"Looks like you lost of your new lines, Martin.", Preston taunted. We all laughed and started up to the stations. Our bags filled with our movie equipment.

Charles was running around like a crazy person yelling about camera angles, new batteries and microphones.

I arranged my stuff beside Preston who was setting up the camera. Cary knelt and rummaged around in his book bag, only to pull out a few dangerous looking things.

"Hey, "He said, excitement and pride in his voice," I made my own M80s and cherry bombs, you wanna see? Wanna see?"

Preston and I shared an amused look. Then Preston informed, "Your obsession with firework, and I'm saying this as a friend, concerns me, _and _my mother…"

Gemma who'd snuck up behind Preston, hugged him from behind," We know Preston, it concerns us all!" I noticed Preston's cheeks weren't the only stained pink.

I smiled to myself and looked over to see Charles waving a paper in Martin's face ,"I wrote you a new line!"

"What! No!", Martin whined. Charles demanded," What'd you mean "No" it's awesome!"

My gaze drifted to where Joe stood in front of Alice, barely surpassing her in height, doing her makeup.

"My dad works at the mill," I heard her say quietly, then she looked at Joe. He had stopped moving, and stared back.

"Could you close your eyes please?"

"Oh…Yeah", She nodded, doing so.

"Now I'm not prepared!", complained Martin from the other end.

"It flows better!, Charles insisted," It _flows_!"

'You're making it more difficult for me!"

Ignoring him, Charles went over to pull up the lights and explain the scene," The scene is very emotional. Mrs. Hathaway _really_ doesn't want anything to happen to her hus-"

"-We know, we read the script.", Alice interrupted. He gave her a half-hurt/half-annoyed look, "God, I'm just directing…"

"Martin," Charles recovered," You need to reassure her. Wait, do you know what _reassure her _means?" Martin blinked at him, "Yeah,…I think so."

"Preston," Charles paused taking in his position, Gemma still hugging him from behind, Charles crossed his arms and Gemma parted from Preston sticking her tongue out at Charles as she did so.

"Anyway, Preston a few seconds into the scene I want you to go over to the phone. Ya know make it look busy!," Charles explained demonstrating.

Preston answered, sounding somewhat insulted," I _know _what that looks like."

I jumped two feet off the ground, as several fireworks went off next to me

"Holy Shit!" ,I yelled, "Cary you idiot! That scared the crap outta me!"

"Asshole," Charles swore," Could you stop blowing shit up for two seconds and get the camera!"

Cary held his lighter and grinned somewhat apologetically, "Sorry man."

I scowled at him, "No your not."

"Nope I'm not!"

I elbowed him and then noticed.

"Your hand!", I exclaimed taking it, " You burned yourself when you set off those stupid cherry bombs!" I went to my schoolbag and found a white shirt I didn't wear anymore and ripped a strip off of it.

I went over to him and wrapped his hand up then gave him a look, "You _will _be getting that taken care of when you go home."

"Who died and made you my mom?", He grumbled taking his hand away from me.

"Shut up! If you were _my _kid you'd be waaaaayyy better behaved!"

"Did you guys _not _hear me say places!", asked Charles, exasperated," Let's practice once but save the real performance. Jean, I told you I wanted an emotional song right?"

"Yes Charles," I answered rolling my eyes, "Believe it or not, I actually listen when you talk….sometimes."

"Whatever just get ready I want you to start before they do.", directed Charles, "Ready go!"

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music.

_I remember years agosomeone told me I should takecaution when it comes to loveI did, I didand you were strong and I was notmy illusion, my mistakeI was careless, I forgotI didand now when all is donethere is nothing to sayyou have gone and so effortlesslyyou have wonyou can go ahead tell them_Martin tripped over his lines, reading them in monotone._tell them all I know nowshout it from the roof topwrite it on the skylineall we had is gone nowtell them I was happyand my heart is brokenall my scars are opentell them what I hoped would beimpossible, impossibleimpossible, impossible_However Alice spoke her lines flawlessly, emotion building up in her voice._falling out of love is hardfalling for betrayal is worstbroken trust and broken heartsI know, I knowthinking all you need is therebuilding faith on love and wordsempty promises will wearI know (I know)and know when all is gonethere is nothing to sayand if you're done with embarrassing meon your own you can go ahead tell them_Her eyes grew misty and her voice cracked slightly._tell them all I know nowshout it from the roof topwrite it on the skylineall we had is gone nowtell them I was happyand my heart is brokenall my scars are opentell them what I hoped would beimpossible, impossibleimpossible, impossibleimpossible, impossibleimpossible, impossible_She talked as though she truly couldn't live without him._ooh impossible (yeah yeah)I remember years agosomeone told me I should takecaution when it comes to loveI didtell them all I know nowshout it from the roof topwrite it on the skylineall we had is gone nowtell them I was happy (I was happy)and my heart is brokenall my scars are opentell them what I hoped would beimpossible, impossibleimpossible, impossibleimpossible, impossibleimpossible, impossible_"I just love you so much."_I remember years agosomeone told me I should takecaution when it comes to loveI did _I ended the song.

Martin stared at her and spoke dumbly, "I love you too."

"Was that good?", Alice asked plainly. I nodded at her," You really have talent.

That was awesome."

"Thanks, you're _amazing _at singing by the .", She gave me a smile, which I returned, she wasn't the stuck-up the other bitches at school said she was.

"Yeah, that was great and with the music…"Charles trailed off," Yeah …" Something had caught his eye and he bolted to the other end of the walk. He stared for a minute then turned to yell at us, " PRODUCTION VALUE! Cary you put film in the camera, right?"

A freight train was barreling towards us on the tracks getting closer by the second.

Cary look confused," I didn't put it in!"

"WHAT!", Charles panicked. There was a mad scramble to get everything ready as fast as possible.

"Gemma what're you doing? Get in position!", Charles shouted," Hurry _up_ with the camera!"

Cary yelled back, frustrated," Shut up! I am _trying!_" Charles completely ignored him," God I hope we don't miss it!" Joe zipped Alice into her costume and I put my headphones on. Everyone got into position and ready.

"Alright be _extra loud _when the train comes so we can hear you over it!", reminded Charles.

The camera was rolling. Alice and Martin practically yelled their lines over the train and I sang at the top of my voice. The train rolled past us and the tracks rattled violently.

_Something is wrong, it is not safe here. Move, run, run as fast as you can. Go now._

My instinct whispered. I stood up suddenly, headphones clattering to the ground.

"Something's wrong."

Joe dropped the mic he was holding, " Guys _look out_!"

"Joe, what the hell'r you-?", Charles yelled seeing a train car exploded into a mass of blinding red and orange.

"Oh my _god!_", Cary shouted. As the burning cars were being hurtled in our direction.

**Oh my lucky charms! I wonder what will happen next! Anyway I'll try and update by next week! Please review and feel free to give suggestions/constructive criticism/ideas! The song Jean sings is Impossible by Shontelle, give her credit!**

**-Rukia **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I just want to say I'm **

**SORRY! My computer completely crashed and I lost all my work! TT_TT**

**Please don't hate me and please keep reading! **

"_Oh my God!", Cary shouted as the burning cars were being hurtled in our direction…_

"RUN!", I yelled, Gemma, Preston and Martin took off down the stairs and away from the train as fast as they could. Alice took off in the opposite direction, trying to get around the station.

"Alice _don't!_", I tried to shout over the blasts.", _Get the hell over here NOW!"_

Joe attempted to run after her screaming, "Alice! Alice wait!"

I grabbed his and Cary's arms.

"_Move_!", I ordered pushing Charles ahead and forcing the other two in the right direction my foot hitting the camera stand over. And we ran. Blasts, fire, smoke and metal rained all around us.

I had always been the fastest runner and I sprinted at the head of our group followed by Charles, Cary and Joe. I turned my head back to make sure they were still there.

"JEAN!", I heard Cary shout.

In an instant, I was throw backward hard onto the ground, knocking the wind out of myself. I shot up to see another piece of train falling down in towards me.

My legs and palms were scraped and stinging and my back ached but I pushed up and ran. Smoke burned my eyes, throat and lungs.

"I don't wanna _die!", _I heard Charles holler. I ran in the direction of the screams and came to see a flames creeping onto a canister marked "EXPLOSIVE".

"Shit." I flung myself outta the way and under another giant piece of steel as the blaze spread rapidly the died down with a sound like thunder.

I pulled my knees to my chin and covered my ears, shaking slightly. Closing my eyes tightly.

"_Jean! JEAN!" _

"_I SAID GET OUT!" _

"_SHE"S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!"_

"_GET YOUR FUCKING BRAT AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_JEAN!"_

I instantly opened my eyes and listened.

The sounds of bursts of fire died down until I could only hear the sounds of fire crackling slowly. I cautiously crawled out from under the bulky steel wedge and gave myself a once-over.

Two stinging knees, two cut palms, a singed jacket and a few bruises. Not bad considering I'd just escaped an exploding de-railed freight train. I felt the dirt and soot settle on my face and looked up at the now smoky sky. I needed to find them…

"Cary!", I yelled, "Joe! Preston! Gemma! Alice! Charles! Martin!" I shouted there names, mentally begging for a response.

"Jean!"

I turned and saw Cary walking towards me slowly, sweat, dust and ash covering every inch of his face. "Jean, did you see that shit?"

I ran and impulsively threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He was alive, he was still walking, still breathing. I felt the worrisome load on my heart lighten considerably.

"Get off! I'm fine, jeeze quit being a baby!", He complained. I let go of him and smiled sincerely.

"I'm just glad your ok…that was insane!"

"Yeah…"

"C'mon," I spoke urgently, "We need to look for the others. Hurry!"

We both ran, scoping for our lost friends and yelling their names loudly.

"Jean? Cary?", I heard Charles cough then walk out from behind a boxcar. "What the hell? What the _hell_? WHAT THE HELL?" Charles quickly started to panic.

"Charles it's ok.", I tried to assure. He turned to yell in my face.

"IT"S NOT OK! HOW IS THIS OK? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I smacked him upside the head," _Shut up! It's gonna be ok. So, __**stop freaking out!"**_

Charles didn't stop freaking out but settled for whimpering.

"Joe!", Cary shouted as Joe came into sight., "Did you see those explosions! That was _unbelievable_!"

Joe questioned apprehensively, "Have you guys seen Alice?" My eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I haven't see her since before the blast." I responded anxiously. "Everyone ok?"

Martin gave a thumbs up as he puked his lungs out beside a large metal chunk of train.

"Yes", Preston answered shakily, "Only…I think I'm having a heart attack…and I have a scrape." He held up his hand to show the scratch.

Gemma was standing weakly, eyes wide, mechanically whispering," I can't believe I ran, I've never ran that fast in my life, I never knew I could do that…I always thought they'd fly up and give me a black eye or completely pop outta my shirt…I can't believe this…I _can not believe this…_" She ran a hand through her fiery hair and looked around, "Oh my god…this isn't happening…" 

Joe's eye turned and locked on to a place on one of the derailed boxcars.

Blood.

"Fuck! Oh jesus!", Charles wailed. I walked to where Joe stood blankly.

I touched it and brought in to my nose. "It doesn't smell like blood."

Martin, done throwing up, practically sobbed," How would you know!"

I ignored his stupidity trying to determine if it was Alice under there. I hoped to god not…

I explained, keeping my voice as even as possible, "When the fighters at work get hurt and we have to fix them up sometimes blood gets on my clothes. The smell of blood will stick for a while… this doesn't smell like it."

Joe snapped outta his trance and looked at me with resolve," Jean, please help me. Can you lift this up?"

I nodded, gabbing the side and lifting it. Joe stuck his hand under the metal.

"Joe don't stick your hand under there!", Preston shouted alarmed. Charles panicked, "Joe _stop it! Don't do that Joe!"_

Tugging slightly Joe pulled…

"What's all that blood?"

I turned to see Alice, still in costume, face as dirty as the rest of us, but other than that fine.

"Did someone get hurt?"

Joe stood holding what he'd pulled out from beneath the rubble, his makeup kit.

"It's fake", He assured, his voice pitched slightly higher than usual ,"It's my fake blood, it's fake."

I noticed Alice's eye flicker towards Joe's locket, he dropped the makeup case and quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"H-hey guys.." I heard Gemma stammered.

Preston spoke uneasily, "Look at all of these, they look like white rubix cubes…"

"NO ONE _CARES_!", Martin lashed out, he was almost in tears.

"There are like a billion of them." ,Charles pondered, much calmer now.

The small white objects did look like rubix cubes and there were a lot of them. They were scattered everywhere, I picked one up. It was fairly dense, kinda heavy and smooth.

"Joe", I whispered over to him, holding one out to him, "I think we should take one."

He nodded and put one in his pocket while the others were looking around.

"Hey Jean! Guys! Get up here you can see everything from up here!" ,Cary yelled from on top of a boxcar that was turned on it's side. Martin ,Joe ,Charles ,Preston and Gemma climbed up with ease.

I tried to reach the top and pull myself up but was a hair short.

"Dammit.", I swore under my breath.

"C'mon get up here.", Cary sighed, offering his hand, "And I thought you used to be a gymnast."

I took his hand and pulled myself up with ease. Then turned and made a face at him," I am but I didn't think I should try to flip up here."

I then turned my attention to the scene that lay before me. It was like a movie, something that didn't happen in real life. But it was, it did, it had happened and I was right in the middle of the whole goddamn thing.

Huge steel boxcars laid overturned all around us. Small sprouts of flames flickered, and the white cubic objects littered the ground. Army green train sections were crumbled and broken all over.

"Jesus christ, how the hell did this happen?", I wondered.

Joe took a deep breath and confessed, "There was a pickup truck…it…it was driving on the tracks."

"Are you serious?", Gemma demanded, panic lacing her tone. Charles shook his head in utter disbelief , " A pickup truck can't _derail _a train!"

"Obviously it can!", argued Preston, he noticed Gemma trembling slightly and asked, "hey, are you OK?"

I she shook her head "No", her eyes slightly misty, "It's…w-we all could've…been d-d-dead…" She turned and embraced him, as she buried her face in his chest. He went a bit red but place a half awkward/half comforting hand on the small of her back.

"Where's the truck now then?", Martin hesitated," Who would drive onto the tracks?"

My eyes scanned the area and fell upon a yellow truck.

"Shit", They all looked at me and I pointed, "There it is. Let's go check it out."

I jumped off the train, followed by the rest of them. We slowly approached the truck and looked at the man passed out on top of the wheel. He was covered with cuts and bleeding. Suddenly, I recognized him.

"It's him."

Charles looked closer, "It is, it's defiantly him." Joe, Preston and Cary nodded, while Gemma let out a small yelp and Alice gave a gasp.

"Who? Who is it?", Martin questioned clueless.

"It's Dr. Woodword.", Joe answered, fidgeting nervously.

Martin said uncertainly, "The science teacher."

"Biology.", corrected Preston.

"_Honors _biology." added Gemma, still holding onto Preston tightly.

"Oh", Martin spoke awkwardly, "I'm not in his class."

Cary smirked, "We _know._"

"Shut up, Cary."

"Cary remember when he took your electronic football and put it in the dungeon?", I reminded.

"Oh yeah! I never saw it again.", he said remembering.

Alice asked, "What's the dudgeon?"

It's that old trailer he keeps parked out in the school parking lot.", Charles informed.

Alice took a step closer, "We should see if he's alive." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"What?" "Are you two bat-shit crazy?" "Seriously!"

"C'mon Alice." I said firmly ignoring the outbursts from the others. We both walked towards him. Alice reached out her hand and shook his arm.

"Dr. Woodword?" A map fell from his lap. She picked it up.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Dates and times."

I looked, and concentrated. Times for departure and arrival, a line highlighted red.

"It's the schedule for a train, this train."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to bring it over to them." She walked back over to them. I carefully moved my hand to Dr. Woodword's neck to check for a pulse.

What? I spoke to the rest of them, "Hey you guys he's not dea-!"

He sat up.

"Shit!" There was a collective jump from our party. I stepped back a few feet.

Charles spoke up,"Dr. Woodword, it's me. Charles Kaznyk, from fourth period? You've been in an acciden-" He was cut off as Dr. Woodword pulled out a gun.

I stood motionless. My heart was pounding.

Dr. Woodword spoke," They will _kill you._ Do not speak of this, if you do, you and your parents will _die_."

I didn't move a muscle, nobody did. I spotted blinding lights just a few meters away.

"Who the hell?", I breathed, staring at the approaching light.

"_GO!", _Dr. Woodword commanded and we didn't waste a second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya everyone…..let me be the first to say I KNOW I SUCK IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I do NOT own Super 8 but I DO own Gemma and Jean! ^_^ Lucky Me! I LOVE all you readers for the reviews! Arigato! Please enjoy the next EXCITING part(and forgive me)! More fluff awaits you….^_^**

"We need to get out of here.", I said, still staring at the lights.

Cary grabbed my hand and yanked me away, shouting, "Yeah, like _now!_" We took off for the car. Blinding white lights hot on our heels.

Alice ran to the filthy car the rest of us ran ,scrambling to get our backpacks and equipment.

Joe snatched his makeup kit, Charles grabbed his camera while Cary and I threw our backpacks over our shoulders. All of this with a fair amount of "Shit!"s and "Move faster dumbass!"s

"C'mon let's _go! Move your __**ass!"**_, Alice yelled, the white lights quickly approaching. Joe and Gemma jumped in the front seat. Preston, Charles, Martin and Cary were pinched in the back seat. While I barely managed to get in the car before Alice flew off as fast as the damn car could take us.

As soon as we were driving away Martin started panicking.

"We almost died!"

Preston was breathing heavy and holding his hand to his chest," Guys! My heart is _pounding!_" "OH SHIT!", Charles fussed over his camera," Goddammit, the focus thingy just fell off!"

Gemma snapped from the front seat," Charles, _nobody _gives a shit about your _fucking _camera!"

"Shut up Gemma! I'm not even talking to you!", Charles yelled back. "Stop yelling at her!", Preston shouted at Charles.

"Am **I **the only one _crying _here!", Martin practically sobbed. Cary retorted annoyed, " Stop being a pussy, Smartin!"

"It's really hard to drive with everybody yelling!, Alice shouted trying to be heard over the rest of the panicking idiots.

Alice was trying to concentrate on driving. Charles,Gemma and Preston were fighting while Cary and Martin yelled at each other.

"EVERYONE _SHUT IT_."

I was shocked to hear the commanding, calm voice come out of me. However the voice continued. "Alice is _trying _to drive. So do something _useful _for a change and shut _**the**_ _**hell **_up." The car was silent.

"Nobody can know about this", Alice said shakily," My Dad can't find out I took his car…We can't tell anyone. Ok?"

Martin sniffled in the back seat and Charles fidgeted with his camera, muttering curses. Joe assured her, "Don't worry, we're not telling anyone." He turned to the back seat and spoke urgently," _Guys,_ we are not telling _anyone_!" Everyone nodded.

Joe blinked at me, and pointed at me. I looked at where I was sitting. I was on the floor of the car settled between Cary's legs. I backed as far away as possible from him. Cary glared, crossed his arms and looked out the window.

I don't know why, but that made me feel weird. My face felt hot and my body jittery. It shouldn't have made me uncomfortable…I was being stupid, I always rode on the back of his bike. I was close to him then, just what the hell's the difference!

It was an awkward and tense car ride. Alice finally stopped at the street. We all climbed outta the car and grabbed our backpacks. I vaguely heard Alice call Joe's name and hand him the weird rubix cube thing.

I gave a small "Bye" to everyone, Martin,Cary,Preston,Gemma and Charles left. I heard Alice say to Joe before she drove off.

"I never should have done this."

She was right. What the hell had happened? What was _going _to happen to us?

**~Next Day~**

I woke up the next morning sore all over. I glance at the bruises and I realized that what'd happened wasn't a nightmare. It was real, it really happened. Shit…it couldn't have been real. I tried to lie to myself but I knew it wouldn't work.

I met up with Joe and Charles at Olsen's and Charles tried to get the camera fixed. I

browsed through the store. Joe was calling Alice trying to get her to be in the movie still. I doubted she would, she was wigged last night.

"Joe the cameras busted, man! It's over!", Charles complained. Joe told him we could use his dad's camera. He starts talking to Alice over the phone.

I walk over to the counter next to Charles as he tries to get his film developed. I tune in to what they're saying.

"…So what's your sister up to these days?", Donny asks, " The hot one not the _other _one."

Charles shrugged, " I don't know." I notice Donny's eyes flicker over to me, I don't know why but this feels _very _creepy.

We go to film at the hill that overlooks- well _used _to overlook the train tracks. Gemma, Preston, Martin, Joe, Alice and Cary met us there. Gemma is unusually quiet.

"Hey Gemma? You ok?", I ask gently. She laughs then shakes her head, "No, I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die."

I tried to comfort her, "There's nothing wrong with being scared. We were all scar-"

"No! _You _weren't, you never are. You kept your cool and I was a total mess. And I just didn't want to believe it but…here it is.", She said looking down at the wreck.

I squint down too, the cars look familiar.

"Hey Jean! Was it good? Was my death good?", Cary asked running over to me in costume. I give him a guilty look, "Ummm sorry I didn't see it."

He frowns at me and is about to say something when Joe walks over with Alice and sets the camera down.

He looks, "Those are Air Force trains."

Preston comes over and stands next to Gemma. "How do you know they're Air Force?", She asks.

Cary probed Joe, "Wait what the hell would the Air Force have to do with it?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks everyone for being so patient and for the awesome reviews! ^_^ I swear I love you all! **


	7. EXTRA!

**Hi everyone I know I haven't been updating much so I've decided to put in a little something while I work on more chapters. SOOOO I've decided to do a profile/interview with my OCs. Hope you enjoy!**

**I'd like to briefly show the height/age differences between all the characters. I don't know for sure that these are right it's just how its gonna be in my story.**

**Cary: **

**AGE: 13**

**HEIGHT: 4.9"ft**

**Joe:**

**AGE: 13**

**HEIGHT: 5.2"**

**Alice:**

**AGE: 13**

**HEIGHT: 5.3"**

**Preston: **

**AGE: 13 but skipped a grade**

**HEIGHT: 5.4"**

**Martin: **

**AGE: 14**

**HEIGHT: 5.6"**

**Charles:**

**AGE: 13**

**HEIGHT: 5.3"**

**Jean Victoria Mayer ****: **

**AGE: 13**

**HAIR COLOR/LENGTH: dark brunette /messy with long bangs and barely touching her shoulders**

**EYE COLOR: blue-gray**

**HEIGHT: 4.8"**

**MEASURMENTS: 32B–24–34 **

**UNIQUE FEATURES: gap in front teeth**

**Gemma Eve Hughes****: **

**AGE: 14**

**HAIR COLOR/LENGTH: red auburn/ straight down to mid-back with blunt bangs**

**EYE COLOR: forest green **

**HEIGHT: 5.4"**

**MEASURMENTS: 34C-28.5-38**

**UNIQUE FEATURES: a few freckles scattered on nose**

**I have some questions for Gemma and Jean who are in my studio(yes I have a studio!)**

**Welcome! ^_^**

**Gemma: ****Hey! **

**Jean:****…um Hi?**

**So let's start with some basic questions, what's your favorite color and why?**

**Gemma: ****Red! Defiantly red because it matches my hair. **

**Jean: ****Ice blue because it makes a cool eye color…**

**Interesting, so you both have style. How'd you describe **_**each others style**_**?**

**Gemma: ****Hmmm I'd say Jean is classic and tomboyish. **

**Jean: ****Classic?**

**Gemma: ****She's always wearing classic colors and simple shapes. Like cutoff shorts, t-shirts, varsity jackets, chuck taylors. Also I say tomboy because **_**someone **_**likes to borrow Cary's shirts! **

**Jean: ****What? They're comfy! Any way I say Gemma's style is easily pretty but defiantly out there. Colorful and I notice she likes to show some skin…to **_**certain **_**people. **

**Gemma:**** I don't know what you're talking about…**

**Good stuff! So speaking of **_**certain someones**_** are either of you seeing anyone? Got any crushes?**

**Jean: ****NO.**

**Gemma: ****Why so defensive Jean? **

**Jean: ****I'm not…**

**Gemma: ****Sure, sure. ^_^ I kinda have a guy I like. Maybe soon he'll be my boyfriend…**

**What about you, Jean? Got a boyfriend? **

**Jean: ****No. I mean I have boys who are…friends. **

**I see…Well next question: What do you want to be when you grow up? **

**Jean: ****Umm…well I kinda wanna be rich, does that count?**

**Gemma: ****I doubt it…I think I'd either want to be a plus-size model or a astrophysicist. **

**Astrophysicist? Wow you must be very smart! Model too those are too very different career paths. Why those?**

**Gemma: ****Well I like space and everything in it but I think making art with your body is interesting too. Plus they both have a HUGE salary! Like Jean said who doesn't wanna be rich?**

**Jean:**** I told you! ^_^**

**So Jean what do you want as a **_**career**_**? **

**Jean : ****I think it'd be awesome to be an actress or entertainer. It'd be fun **_**and **_**I'd be rich! ^_^**

**Ok, so what's your favorite/least favorite subject in school?**

**Jean: ****My favorite subject is lunch and least favorite is math…I **_**hate **_**math.**

**Gemma: ****My favorite is Science and Art…Oh! And English and History. Least favorite is gym, worst subject ever…**

**Ok so tell me what's your *DREAM* man like?**

**Gemma: ****Smart, gentle, fun and able to hold a conversation with me. And levelheaded, he has to be able to think before he acts. AND most importantly, he has to **_**tell **_**me if he likes me. **

**Jean: ****Hear that Preston? :D **

**Gemma:**** Shut up! It's none of your business! What about **_**you**_** Jean?**

**Jean:**** Well I guess someone fun to be around, exciting, who I can make fun of and mess around with. Someone who'll have an argument with me. Oh and **_**tall.**_** That's important, like Robert Duvall in Apocalypse Now!**

**Tall huh? That's a interesting requirement…So we know that Jean used to be a gymnast and she can sing. Do either of you have any secret talents/ past talents?**

**Jean:**** Well Gymnastics and singing is pretty much it except that I can throw a few good boxer punches.**

**Gemma:**** Well I used to do ballet but there was a strict rule of how to dress and what you should look like. It wasn't for me, I like my curves.**

**Jean: *****cough*sodoespreston!* What?**

**Gemma: ****Shut up you! Geeze… well I guess my only other talent is art, I'm good at painting and designing stuff.**

**Wow! You're both pretty talented huh? Ok last question: If there were an alien that was terrorizing your town what would you do?**

**Gemma:**** I'd get my family and friends and get the hell out! **

**Jean:**** I'd blow that thing to shit! But that'd never happen…**

**Gemma: ****Yeah that stuff only happens in movies!**

…**Sure…Well thanks for being here! We look forward to chapter 7!**

**-Rukia**


	8. Chapter 7

**It feels like every time I add a chapter I'm making excuses as to why I can't write, this time it's just gonna be on big ****IM SORRY TRULY**** because I update when I can and it's not on time. Anyway I wanna thank everyone who favorited/subscribed/and reviewed! That gives me motivation! Also I'm thinking about starting another story probably Hunger Games/Prometheus/Black Butler/Snow White and the Huntsman or something message and let me know. ^_^ ON TO THE STORY!**

**~At Diner~**

Joe ate one of my fries as he explained, "Air Force trains, even the model ones have these hooks-"

Preston cut in, "Oh that's true! For when they're loaded onto the ships!"

I noticed Alice smile at Joe as she took a sip of her pop, "Well what would the Air Force have in there?"

"Jesus guys! _Shut Up!_ We _can't _talk about this!", Charles hissed.

Gemma retorted "Oh piss off Charles! Stop being such a pansy!"

"Oh yeah? Well who was the one _crying _last night!", He snapped back, ears turning red.

Gemma's brows furrowed and her green eyes narrowing, she enunciated each word carefully, " I. Was. NOT. Crying."

"Charles, c'mon leave her alone!", Preston tired to defuse the situation.

"Yeah, everyone was freaked out last night!", Alice defended Gemma.

Charles face turned red and he grudgingly shut his mouth. Silence enveloped the table and everyone avoided each other's eyes.

I sighed, everyone was really freaked out and scared. What we needed was some time to relax.

I slammed my hands on the table and everyone's eyes went to me.

"Ok let's go have some fun! It's summer and I'm not gonna waste all my time worrying about the damn Air Force!"

Cary helped me out, "Yeah let's quit wasting time a do something actually _fun_!"

"We could go to the pool and swim…", Martin asked carefully.

At the suggestion Gemma's face broke into a huge smile.

"Oh my god! I haven't been to the pool since last summer and I have the _perfect _swimsuit! Let's go!", She chattered excitedly while dragging me and Alice away, "We'll meet you guys there in like an hour!"

Just like that me and Alice were kidnapped and I was screwed.

"W-wait! I haven't even paid yet-!", I protested helplessly as she dragged us away.

**~Gemma's House~**

Gemma dragged us to her house and sprinted up the stairs to her room almost knocking down her little brother, Evan, in the process.

"Hey! Gemma watch it!", he yelled after us. Ignoring him she slammed the door and turned to give us the most evil-happy smile I'd _ever _seen!

"Ok since we're going to the pool this is thee _most perfect _opportunity to show off my designing skills!", she announced proudly.

Alice fidgeted, " I don't know if I like the sound of that…"

Ignoring Alice's discomfort, Gemma pressed on.

" What I need now are two people to model my lovely designs, hmm I wonder who would be kind enough to do such a thing for me?", she gave me and Alice puppy dog eyes.

Damn the puppy dog eyes, damn the to HELL!

"Ok sure", Alice agreed happily.

What the HELL! Alice whhyyyyyy? I though miserably to myself.

"C'mon Jean! Please?", Gemma pleaded.

I tried to find an excuse.

"Gemma, do you _really _want someone with the body of a ten year old boy to model your design?", I questioned, hoping she'd drop it.

I didn't want anyone to know the real reason I didn't want to wear a swimsuit…it was embarrassing.

It was like they could sense it.

"Jean is something wrong?", Alice asked, concern in her eyes.

Gemma's face was much more evil, " Jean, is there something your not telling us? Hmm?"

I squirmed under her scrutinizing eyes, looking at the floor I mumbled, "mhy chezst hasv ghrew.."

Alice and Gemma blinked at me.

"What?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and blurted it out.

"MY CHEST HAS GROWN!"

….

"NO WAY~!", Gemma practically sang, "Don't tell me that's why you've been wearing those oversized t-shirts?"

I crossed my arms and bit my lip and my cheeks heated up. Even Alice was giggling at my problem.

Alice spoke through her amusement, "I just don't get why you'd hide that? I mean I know you're kinda one of the boys but that doesn't mean you _are _a boy."

"Yeah, if fact one of my designs would be perfect for your "new" figure.", Gemma gave a playful smile, "You can be a hard-ass bitch and still have curves! And even better if that asshole Grady is there we can show him how gorgeous you are!"

"He'll wish he'd been nicer to her!", Alice grinned.

"Gemma most people wouldn't describe me as gorgeous. You and Alice are, and everyone knows it. If I try to be "pretty" I'll just look stupid.", I protested.

Gemma pulled a box from her closet marked "Design", opened it and threw a swimsuit at me.

"Put it on and I'll prove you wrong.", She said firmly.

Maybe, just this once I _could _be a girl.

**~At Pool~**

I carefully walked up to Cary, Preston, Joe, Charles and Martin. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt and jeans over my swimsuit. My hair in a messy ponytail shoved into a baseball cap.

"H-hey guys!", I greeted nervously, a pit formed in my stomach at the though of them all laughing as soon as was exposed.

"Hey Jean.", Cary greeted, "Aren't you gonna swim?"

I became suddenly interested in my nails and answered as nonchalantly as possible, "Maybe, if I feel like it.

The pool was packed as we all entered but we managed to snag a spot I the shade close to the diving board.

Not five minutes later the boys had already dived in. I was sweating on the side of the pool, wishing I was swimming too but still scared to show my swimsuit.

Alice was swimming in a yellow and white polk-a-dot two piece swimsuit, adorned with delicate ruffles. Her white-blond hair in a bun. Alice was super pretty, no wonder Joe liked her. Compared to her nobody would look twice at me.

Gemma was sitting on her towel in her Marilyn Monroe style swimsuit. Though her eyes weren't visible through her red sunglasses, I could see her eyebrows furrowing.

Preston was sitting on the edge of the pool, splashing his feet in the water and…continuously glancing at Sandra, the lifeguard.

I saw Gemma start gritting her teeth as Sandra "adjusted" her _very _skimpy top and give a smirk to Gemma.

Preston was completely oblivious to the deadly exchange between the two girls.

"Preston~!", Gemma called out sweetly, waving him over.

"What can I do for you Gemma?", he asked smiling shyly at him. He didn't notice Gemma smile almost evilly at Sandra.

"Can you put this suntan oil on my back please?", Gemma asked, pulling her fiery red hair over on shoulder.

Preston froze at her request and a blush stained his cheeks. He swallowed hard and nodded rather numbly, taking the bottle from her.

He began applying it on the small of her back and she let out a content, relaxed sigh. Preston turned beet red but continued.

I wasn't in the mood to watch they're little PDA fest. I got up from my spot and walked over to where Cary, Martin, and Charles were hanging out in the water.

I came over and hear a snippet of the conversation.

"Preston and Joe are _so _whipped!", Cary laughed.

Charles added," Yeah he stopped looking at Sandra for her."

"Sandra's pretty hot though…", Martin said.

"Yeah.", agreed Cary and Charles.

OH _HELL _NO! I DID _NOT _JUST HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I HEARD!

"A_hem_", I cleared my throat and looked down at them, arms crossed, "Do you honestly think that _Sandra's _pretty? You do know that she stuffs her bra right?"

They all looked embarrassed and grossed out by my statement.

"Her jugs are still compared to you pancake girl. Still flat as a board I see!", a familiar voice taunted. I spinned to face _him_, Grady.

"Piss off Grady!", Cary yelled from the water.

"Shut it Brace-face! We're having a conversation here, man to man!", He jeered.

Oh _NO _he didn't! Only _I _am allowed to call Cary that! I decided it was now or never.

I took off my clothes and shook out my short dark brunette hair. Grady, Cary and pretty much every guy in our vicinity stared with an open mouth.

My face flushed in humiliation, I _knew _this was gonna happen! Any minute everyone would burst into laughter.

I looked down at my swimsuit. It was color blocked one piece: black, red and purple with a cutout in my right side. I must've looked like an idiot.

But my anger at Grady was first. So I gathered my courage.

"Listen you _stupid-ass meathead jock_! If I _EVER _catch you insulting my friends again I _SWEAR TO GOD _I'll punch you right in the crotch!", I yelled royally pissed.

I expected him to yell back, insult me or even push me or something. However what he _did do_ was much _MUCH _worse.

Grady reached out his hand and grabbed my boob…

**To be continued…! Anyway this is a fun summer time filler kinda thing but it sure was fun to write! ^_^ Again I wanna thank all my lovely loyal patient readers! And a **SPECIAL** thank you to ****Izzy**** who suggested that I force them to go swimming! =^_^=**

**Also ****Cari**** asked me if I memorized the Super 8 script to write this! I kinda did I watched the movie a wrote down stuff I thought was important so I can type it out and send it to you but I don't know where to send it so yaa….**

**~Rukia **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi wonderful readers! Sorry for the wait but I have recently returned from a ONCE IN A LIFETIME trip to Europe! I had an amazing time and the experience got my creative juices flowing! Thanks to all you lovely readers for putting up with me!**

**This is the ****8****th**** chapter of this Super ****8 ****fanfic SOOO it's gonna be in Cary's POV! (I swear some of you readers are reading my mind!) Enjoy!**

**_Cary's POV_ **

**~At Diner~**

Joe ate one of Jean's fries as he explained, "Air Force trains, even the model ones have these hooks-"

Preston cut in, "Oh that's true! For when they're loaded onto the ships!"

I noticed Alice making doe eyes at Joe as she took a sip of her pop, "Well what would the Air Force have in there?"

I swear having her around is making Joe stupid! She smiles and he swoons…so annoying. I really don't give two shits about the Air Force, they're just nothing else to do and Jean is interested.

"Jesus guys! _Shut Up!_ We _can't _talk about this!", Charles shushed.

Gemma snapped at him, "Oh piss off Charles! Stop being such a pansy!"

Gemma was cool like that, she could really tell Charles off. Especially when he was freaking out like now. But she wasn't as good as Jean was.

"Oh yeah? Well who was the one _crying _last night!?", He yelled back, ears turning red.

Gemma's face screamed "Pissed Off!" , she enunciated each word carefully, " I. Was. NOT. Crying."

"Charles, c'mon leave her alone!", Preston tired to defend his lovergirl. And I thought Joe was bad.

"Yeah, everyone was freaked out last night!", Alice helped Gemma.

Charles face turned red and he finally shut up. Everyone was quiet at the table and didn't look at each other. I glanced at Jean, she was kind of spacing out.

She sighed, I guess she had a plan. She usually did, dammit durning the Summer we should be having a good time! Not caring about a stupid train.

Jean slammed her hands on the table, we all looked at her.

"Ok let's go have some fun! It's summer and I'm not gonna waste all my time worrying about the damn Air Force!"

I went along with her plan, "Yeah let's quit wasting time a do something actually _fun_!"

"We could go to the pool and swim…", Smartin asked.

At the suggestion Gemma's face broke into a huge smile.

"Oh my god! I haven't been to the pool since last summer and I have the _perfect _swimsuit! Let's go!", She chattered excitedly while dragging Jean and Alice away, "We'll meet you guys there in like an hour!"

Jean was gone before I could snag her and show her the new roman candles I made.

"W-wait! I haven't even paid yet-!", She protested helplessly reaching out for me as Gemma dragged her and Alice away.

**~Cary's House~**

I rode my bike home annoyed that Gemma and Alice had taken Jean. Jean didn't even care about clothes, she was probably bored. She would've had more fun with me.

I opened the door and walked inside to see my mom waiting at the door. I grumbled," Mom, do you _have _to do this _every time_?"

She gave me a _look_ and nagged," I don't know, are you going to bring those damn fireworks in _every time_?"

I put my backpack in the tray on the floor and lifted my arms up. Mom dug threw my pockets emptying them. Shit! Into the tray went my unfinished roman candles, I'd been meaning to show Jean those too.

After Mom decided I was "clean" I went to my room. I pulled out my trunks and swore.

Goddammit! I forgot Mom had bought them! They had these really stupid red and white stripes! Son of a bitch…the last thing I needed was to look like a pussy.

"Screw it..", I mumbled to myself, taking off my shirt. Deciding I'd just swim in jeans I jumped on my bike to go to the pool.

**~At Pool~**

I leaned my bike against the gate outside the pool and walked in. Joe,Charles, Preston and Smartin were already there.

"…Bet Preston can't wait to see Gemma in a swimsuit!", Charles teased Preston. But hell who wouldn't? Preston was so obvious it was pathetic.

"You guys this Jean will wear a swimsuit?", Smartin asked.

I answered," Don't be a dumbass! Jean'll wear basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Besides there's nothing to look at!"

I felt bad the second I said it. Jean would've punched me in the face. I mean Jean wasn't _ugly_…She was just… not the usual…I mean sure she was pre-

"H-hey guys!", Jean said, distracting me.

"Hey Jean.", I answered her, then looked at her clothes: jeans, t-shirt, baseball cap. Just what I thought she'd wear, "Aren't you gonna swim?"

Jean looked at her small hands and answered boredly, "Maybe, if I feel like it.

I wondered if she had actually wanted to come swim, maybe she _was_ bored.

The pool was packed as we all entered but we claimed a place near the shade close to the diving board.

Then we dived in. Jean was sitting on the edge of the pool while Alice swam. Joe was following her, damn he was whipped.

Gemma was sitting on her towel, Gemma was pretty. I swore Preston needed to man up or she'd never go out with him.

Preston was sitting on the edge of the pool, splashing his feet in the water and…continuously glancing at the lifeguard. It was Sandra, yeah she was a bitch but…she was…

Sandra moved slightly and her…umm…chest bounced.

Preston was staring like an idiot. Then again so were we. I was kinda embarrassed so I turned to face Charles and Smartin.

"Preston's lucky…", Smartin grumbled, wiping his glasses off. I looked over to where he was, his hands all over Gemma's back. Near them Jean sat, looking bored. It made me wonder if Jean ever let someone do that…I doubted it.

"Screw Preston, look at Joe!", Charles complained, "He's such an idiot, she doesn't even like him!" I laughed, "Don't kid yourself! She doesn't like you either!"

"Shut up Shrimp!", Charles yelled.

"Don't get mad, Charles", Smartin said," That makes us three the bachelors of the group! We can look at all the girls we want!"

It kinda made sense. I noticed as Jean got up from her spot and started walking over.

I wanted her to laugh so I said the first thing that came to my head.

"Preston and Joe are _so _whipped!", I laughed.

Charles added," Yeah he stopped looking at Sandra for her."

"Sandra's pretty hot though…", Martin said.

"Yeah.", agreed Charles and I.

Jean got nearer and I could see her face darken. Shit, was she pissed off? What had we done?

"A_hem_", She cleared my throat and looked down at them, arms crossed, "Do you honestly think that _Sandra's _pretty?! You do know that she stuffs her bra right?"

I didn't think _any_ of us wanted to hear that, girls should keep that stuff to themselves. But that _did_ explain why they never moved…

"Her jugs are still compared to you pancake girl. Still flat as a board I see!", a familiar voice taunted. Jean spinned to face Grady, AKA the dick.

"Piss off Grady!", I yelled, he needed to back the fuck off of her!

"Shut it Brace-face! We're having a conversation here, man to man!", He jeered.

Jean's eyebrows furrowed and her lips went into a straight line.

She took off my clothes and shook out her short dark soft-looking hair. I felt my jaw drop.

Jean's face flushed a perfect pink, her dark hair ruffled a bit.

I looked down at her swimsuit. It was colorful and, I caught a glance of skin on her hip.

Had Jean _always _been this pretty?

"Listen you _stupid-ass meathead jock_! If I _EVER _catch you insulting my friends again I _SWEAR TO GOD _I'll punch you right in the crotch!", She yelled pissed beyond all reason. I kinda laughed to myself, she was still Jean.

She was still smart and tough, Grady didn't have shit on her. Then I saw him move.

Grady reached out his hand and grabbed her boob…

**Oh god that was probably really bad! I have a hard time doing male perspective, hopefully I'll get better. Anyway I'm gonna try to bring this story to a close and FINALLY finish it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**-Rukia**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! This will be the last filler chapter coz after this I'll get back to the actual plot….yeah I'm sorry…**

He reached out his hand and grabbed my boob…

Everyone froze. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. What in the HELL just happened?

….

Cary exploded.

"YOU MOTHER_FUCKING BASTARD!_ DON"T TOUCH HER!", Cary lashed out launching himself at Grady and punching him right in the face.

"OH SHIT!", Charles yelled as Cary and Grady clashed with each other brutally.

Gemma, Preston, Alice and Joe ran started running over to us. Grady kicked Cary in the chest and Cary flew backwards onto the concrete.

Anger swelled in me. Oh **NO **he did **NOT**.

"YOU SON OF A _BITCH_!", I screamed, throwing my elbow at Grady's ugly face. He yelled out in pain.

He pushed me back into Sandra. She scratched my cheek with her pointed nails and hissed, "Get your midget boyfriend _OFF MY MAN!_"

Gemma came up behind Sandra a pulled her back by her hair.

"Get away from my best friend HOE!", she said smacking her across the face.

Oh hell, NOW it way a full scale fight.

Gemma and Alice were literally at war with Sandra keeping her away from me and fighting her claws. Preston and Joe were desperately trying to separate the deadly catfight. And failing.

I was latched onto Grady's back and pounded my fist as hard as I could into his head and shoulders while Cary threw punches and swore at him.

"KEPT YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF DOUCHBAG!", Cary yelled as he kicked him in the knee.

"MOVE IT SHIRMP!", Grady bellowed throwing me off him. I landed painfully my hands and knees scraping over the concrete. Dammit I wished I had jeans on now.

Cary's eyes met mine, he looked PISSED and …concerned? Huh?

Grady noticed Cary's inattention. He knocked Cary in the temple, Cary's eyes closed and Grady threw him into the deep end.

Instinctively I dived in the water. I could faintly hear the screams from above.

I saw him sinking and grabbed him, kicking as fast as I could to the surface.

I broke the surface of the water and Preston and Charles hauled him up onto the poolside. I pulled myself up and immediately brought my ear to him chest. He wasn't breathing.

My heart almost stopped. He wasn't breathing.

"HELP HIM!", I screamed at Sandra, "Please HELP HIM!" Sandra gave me a disgusted look, "I'm not doing mouth-to-mouth on _him!_"

How DARE she! He was _DYING!_

"Then _please _tell me what to do! JUST TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO TO _SAVE HIM!_", I begged her.

She looked shocked.

"Ok."

I brought my lips to his and gave him breaths. The he coughed, then he took in a breath and sat up wearily. I backed up feeling embarrassed.

"What the hell happened?", he asked in a horse voice. The boys all gave him pats on the back and laughed with relief.

I sat staring. Why was I so concerned? I mean I would've done the same thing for _any _of my friends, right? Yes, but it was different. I wasn't just scared coz he was dying, I was desperate. I was afraid of losing him.

No, I was afraid of losing _HIM._ Why?

…

I loved him.

WHAT!?

"Jean are you crying?!", Cary asked urgently. I was.

"It's just from all the damn chlorine in the pool, moron!", I denied, wiping my eyes. I was so relieved.

I _DID _love him. Wait did that CPR count as a kiss? Did he even see me as a _GIRL?_ _WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!_

Oh shit…I SO was in love…

**AWWW! She's not clueless anymore! I thought since it was filler it'd be a good opportunity to develop their relationship a bit. Anyway thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short! TT_TT I fail I know…**

**-Rukia**


End file.
